wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Ain't No Way We're Going Home
Ain't No Way We're Going Home is a single by BLONDE. The single is the first single released off of their debut album. The single released July 22, 2014. Lyrics I was blown away, Busy disappearing 'Til I saw your face In the stratosphere And now I can't escape, The force field that we're in Got me light years away, So out of space, Without a trace, Baby we're gone, baby we're gone, C'mon, Ain't no way we're going home, Let's stay on the run forever, Let's go nowhere that we know, Get strange with the stars together, We can do what you wanna do, What you wanna do, Baby, we can do better. Ain't no way we're going home, Yeah, so let's go, Yeah, let's go. Burning air, You lit a fire, Feel like millionaires, Blacktop to tires Let's get outta here. And you make it brighter, When we can't see the road, Where does this go? God only knows. Baby we're gone, Baby we're gone, C'mon, Ain't no way we're going home, Let's stay on the run forever, Let's go nowhere that we know, Get strange with the stars together, We can do what you wanna do, What you wanna do, Baby, we can do better. Ain't no way we're going home, Yeah, so let's go, Yeah, let's go. I'm a light, You're the bomb, We're together! I'm the pop, You're the rocks, We're together! I'm the write, You're the song, We're together! Yeah, together, yeah. Light years away, So outta space, Without a trace. Baby we're gone, Baby we're gone, C'mon. We can do what you wanna do, What you wanna do, Baby, we can do better. Ain't no way we're going home, Yeah, so let's go, Yeah, let's go. Ain't no way we're going home, Let's stay on the run forever, Let's go nowhere that we know, Get strange with the stars together, We can do what you wanna do, What you wanna do, Baby, we can do better. Ain't no way we're going home, Yeah, so let's go, Yeah, let's go. Ain't no way we're going home, Yeah, so let's go, Yeah, let's go. Background In an interview, Tristan Conti spoke about the single. Conti said, "This song was inspired by how we felt when we finally felt in our hearts that we were reaching our dream. At that moment, we were ready to fly and we literally were just like, 'we are not going home'." Conti continued on to say, "But we also wanted to incorporate experiences we've had in our own love lives so we kind of put that in the mix and it kind of all comes together to create a song about being with the one you love and chasing your dreams with them." "The entire music to the song came from a guitar riff that I came up with while I was working a few years ago," says guitarist Rydle Conti, "I kept it written away for years and then I took it out a few months ago and showed Bella and Tristan. We fell in love with it and wrote the song from that melody." Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Blonde discography Category:Jessie1010's projects Category:Projects